sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Montbard Airport
Montbard Airport '''(ICAO: '''SLMA) was a single-runway public airfield in the 'Montbard' region and situated on the north-eastern coastline of Satori, bordering the Blake Sea. The airport was home to Blue Sky Aviation ''and ''RadioMetaverse.com. Landing Advisories *Runway 230m x 23m. Landing/takeoff authorized from either direction. Exercise caution on arrival/departure. *Sky station at 800m - VTOL aircraft of small-medium size may land at the station, but be advised the automated shuttle does have priority over landing space. Background Created circa 2012-13 and originally identified simply as Jim's Place, confusion over the airfield's name was commonplace prior to mid-2015. The airport had often been historically misidentified due to a series of parcels which collectively made up the airport. There was also a distinction between the airport itself and groups, such as Blue Sky Aviation which operated the facilities. Only in the second quarter of 2015 following completion of overhaul work did the airport get prominence and clear naming distinction, with all parcels named Montbard Airport. Originally a simple airfield with a short runway, hangars, and few distinguishing features, the facility was slightly redesigned in mid-2014 with the addition of a new apron layout and a club/diner named Blue Sky Diner. A much more radical overhaul occurred in January 2015 with the appointment of texture designer Vetron as airport manager. Changes included major construction work which added a new passenger terminal building (with waiting lounge and check-in desks), several rental hangars and seaplane slips, a seaplane ramp, helipads, a beach and a large showroom for Vetron and Blue Sky Aviation products. Further changes occurred over the following months with the terminal eventually dropping support for airlines, becoming just a pilots lounge sans rental desks. In addition, the Blue Sky diner was removed and in its place a new waterfront and park area was built, as-well as a beach and other social areas. A studio building serving as an in-world presence to the internet radio station RadioMetaverse.com is located on the Waterfront. During September 2015 renovations were conducted to the airport's southern perimeter, with the (now bi-directional) runway extended from 144m to 230m and new rental hangars constructed in the south-western corner. Also at this time, a 'sky station' was constructed 800m above the airport and was linked to the facility by a regular automated shuttle service (5 minute intervals). The station serves as a hub for non-aviation traffic to and from other destinations, as well as a location for skydiving. After several years of operation, the airfield abruptly ceased operating in November 2015 and the 'Montbard' region was acquired by a new owner. Un-official Non-Resident Airlines The following list includes all non-scheduled services to and from the facility by non-resident airlines, as of October 2015. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *X-clusive Airways. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Aviation refuelling station (TBM, Terra, AvA and DSA fuel). *Seaplane ramp and docks. *Aircraft demos from Terra Aeronautics, Blue Sky Aviation, Java Designs, ZSK and Shergood Aviation. General facilities *Small pilots lounge *x13 medium rental hangars. *x3 medium seaplane rental slips. *x2 small helipad rentals. *x3 small cabin rentals. *Skydiving facilities. *Showrooms with shops/vendors. *Public park, scenic walks and Beach. *Waterfront / Marina. Images Montbard_Airport,_looking_SW_(10-15).png|Montbard Airport, looking south-west (October 2015). Montbard_Airport,_looking_SW_08-15.png|Montbard Airport, looking south-west (August 2015). JimsPlace1.png|Aerial photograph, top of image west (April 2015). JimsPlace3.png|Departure runway 36, looking north (April 2015). JimsPlace2.png|Arrival runway from hillside, looking south-east (April 2015). Blue Sky Aviation Airfield, looking SW (01-15).png|Blue Sky Aviation Airfield, looking south-west (January 2015). Blue Sky Aviation Terminal Ext, looking SW (01-15).png|Southern hangars and passenger terminal, looking south-west (January 2015). Blue Sky Aviation Terminal Int, looking NW (01-15).png|Passenger waiting room, looking north-west (January 2015). Blue Sky Aviation Beach, looking SE (01-15).png|Beach area with runway and Blue Sky Diner, looking south-east (January 2015). Sunrise_Lighthouse,_looking_SE_(11-14).png|Sunrise Lighthouse, looking south-east (November 2014). Jim's_Place,_looking_SW_(07-14).png|Jim's Place, looking south-west (July 2014). Jim's_Place,_looking_SE_(10.13).png|Jim's Place, looking south-east (October 2013). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Satori) Category:Satori Category:Superior Services Airports